Animal Species/Alabasta Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Alabasta Saga. Grand Line Island Whales Just after the Straw hats entered the Grand Line, they met a gigantic whale called Laboon. After the time skip, they entered the second half of the Grand Line, and watched a gam of Laboon's kin. Royal Squid is a giant cephalopod that attacks any ship who travels the Grand Line. It tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but was killed by Crocus. In real life, the giant squid's main predator is the sperm whale, and since it was found within Laboon's stomach, it can be inferred to be true in One Piece as well. It first appeared in Chapter 102 and Episode 62. Kappa Whale 's ship]] The Kappa Whale is a whale that resembles the legendary Japanese monster Kappa. It was seen traveling at sea while Smoker and Tashigi were on their way to Alabasta. It first appeared in Chapter 128 and Episode 79. Little Garden Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures exist on Little Garden. They first appeared in Chapter 115 and Episode 70. Those revealed include: Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals *Brontosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorry). The Birthday of the Brontosaurus is November 19. *Tyrannosaurus rex (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). *Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style). *Pterodactylus (Miss Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, and herself to escape). *Archaeopteryx (Flew over the Going Merry). *Ammonite (a prehistoric cephalopod found by Luffy in a stream who called it a "shell squid", a "snail that looks like a squid" in the FUNimation dub.). Tigers *Sabertooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). *Giant Tiger (a giant tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia The is a type of tick that inhabits tropical environments and carries deadly bacteria in its bite. Being an ectoparasite, it preys on the blood of mammals and birds, and through this hematophagy may transfer a number of blood-borne diseases; among the deadliest of these is the , which can inflict fevers of up to 40 °C, causing myocarditis, arteritis and encephalitis that painfully kills victims in five days if left untreated. While on Little Garden, Nami was bitten by a Kestia and infected with the Five-Day Disease, forcing the Straw Hat Pirates to make a detour to Drum Island. Fortunately, Dr. Kureha and Tony Tony Chopper correctly diagnosed Nami's condition, and supplied the proper antibiotics. The 4Kids Entertainment anime refers to the Kestia as the "Stingy-Dingy Bug" (and the Five-Day Disease as "Grand Line Fever"); oddly, despite their removing the entire Little Garden Arc, the creature's tropical origins remain unchanged. Goldfish The Goldfish is a species of fish first mentioned by Usopp in one of his lies. A giant one known as Island Eater later appeared at the end of the Little Garden Arc. Little is known about the regular specimens. Giant Dolphin The is a dolphin that is hundreds of times its normal size. They existed since the dawn of time. One of them is seen near Little Garden. Another one can be seen during one of the opening themes in the anime. It first appeared in Chapter 115 and Episode 70. Drum Island Reindeer are a species of deer that live on Drum Island. Reindeer in the real world live in incredibly cold climates and this holds true in One Piece as well. They travel in herds, and the ones in One Piece tend to shun any members of the herd they deem strange and in extreme cases, willing to kill the said odd member on sight, as was the case with Chopper (most likely inspired by the tale of Rudolph). Hiking Bear }} A is a giant white orthograde bear from Drum Island, known for its human-like interest in mountain climbing. This species appears to be completely bipedal without outside aid, though they are not averse to human implements such as walking sticks. They first appeared in Chapter 133 and Episode 80. Hiking Bears are type "A" creatures, being "Big Friendly". While Hiking Bears are generally harmless by nature, humans are expected to bow to any they encounter, per mountain-climbing etiquette. Those who fail to do so will be subjugated to one hour of seiza, a penalty that has inflicted massive leg cramps on various offenders. The 4Kids anime treats the Hiking Bear as an anomaly rather than a species, referring to it as "Teddy, our resident mountain man" and implying its behavior stems from its eating a previous (presumably human) climber. White Walkie The is a woolly, hippo-like animal with long, powerful legs. This species is omnivorous in diet, and so well-adapted - indeed, over-adapted - to Drum Island's climate that they typically meander through the snow with all four legs bent beneath their heavy coats. In emergencies they can stand upright and sprint at remarkable speeds; however, they can scale vertical surfaces much more easily with their legs bent. They first appeared in Chapter 133 and Episode 80. They are classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly". Drum Island's former king Wapol used a White Walkie named Robson as his personal mount, which allowed him to - among other advantages - climb the Drum Rockies without using the tramway. However, Robson proved ill-suited to combat, and was quickly dispatched by Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji. Wapol appears somewhat fixated on these animals as a whole, wearing a White Walkie cloak (implicitly made from one of Robson's brothers) at all times and even molding his most fearsome weapon after them. Lapahn are large, carnivorous, intelligent snow rabbits native to the mountains of Drum Island. They appear to have nonretractable claws and favor plantigrade, bipedal motion (although they are also capable of going on all fours, with their hind legs becoming digitigrade, likely for speed or extra spring in their jumps, making them a facultative quadruped). They first appeared in Chapter 134 and Episode 80. Highly aggressive pack hunters, lapahn will not hesitate to attack humans, and are regarded as the most dangerous animals on Drum Island. In addition to possessing formidable teeth, claws, and overall bulk, they are highly agile, maintaining considerable balance and traction in Drum's snowy climate. Against more troublesome prey (or enemies), they may also generate avalanches by agitating the earth through synchronized hopping; these avalanches pose little risk for the lapahn themselves, who can 'surf' the rushing snow atop tree trunks. While bringing a terminally-ill Nami to Drum Castle, Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji encountered a pack of lapahn with an especially aggressive cub. After Sanji kicked this cub aside, the rest of the pack - led by the cub's parent - quickly and mercilessly attacked. Though reluctant to fight back for fear of injury to Nami, the Straw Hats skillfully dodged their every blow, spurring the pack to set off a massive avalanche. This avalanche buried both Sanji and the pack leader, but Luffy (with Nami in tow) managed to jump clear, and subsequently dug both free. In doing this, Luffy won the favor of the entire pack, which soon repaid him by holding off Wapol and his subordinates so Luffy could focus on reaching Drum Castle. Though Wapol did eventually overpower the pack with his Devil Fruit abilities, at least a portion of them recovered in time to witness the "sakura" that Dr. Kureha launched to see off Tony Tony Chopper and the rest of the Straw Hats. Some time after the Straw Hats' departure, the people of Drum made peace with the lapahn, and began integrating them into Dalton's newly-forged Sakura Kingdom. Eventually, some of the lapahn even joined the kingdom militia, one in particular serving as part of Dalton and Kureha's escort at the Levely. Snow Birds |Sunō Bādo}} are small white birds, apparently capable of thriving in subzero temperatures even as chicks. They first appeared in Chapter 140 and Episode 84. They are classified as type "B" creatures "Small Friendly". After Drum Castle was abandoned by Wapol and his loyalists, many of these birds settled in its emptied rooms, and were protected by the castle's new residents Dr. Kureha and Tony Tony Chopper (who even confronted Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji for endangering one of their nests). Several even nested inside the armory's most fearsome weapon, the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon, rendering it inoperable. Alabasta Bananawani 's Bananawanis.]] are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. They are so fierce that they even prey on Sea Kings and are to date the Sea Kings only known natural predator. Despite their strength they were easily defeated by Sanji. Bananawani is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "wani" (which means alligator or crocodile) and the English word "banana". "Bananawani" is also the name of a Japanese park, where people can see plants, crocodiles and turtles. They first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 77. They are classified as type "C" creatures being "Big Savage". Crocodile had many Bananawani as pets in his old (now destroyed) casino in Rainbase. He could control them as they were often seen in the room with him and Nico Robin without any sort of aggressive attitude toward either of them. Crocodile seems to have had them well-trained as they would also follow his commands, such as eating Mr. 3 and the key he dropped into their den merely by looking at one. Their stomach acid is resisted by Mr. 3's wax. F-Wani The is a sub-type of Bananawani less ferocious than the usual breed, and capable of very high speeds in the Sandora Desert. It lives in Alabasta. Unlike their larger cousins, they have two banana-shaped growths, one on their tail and one on their nose. Miss All-Sunday had one for her personal transport. They first appeared in Chapter 180 and Episode 111. Its name (and speed) is an obvious pun on Formula One racing. Kung-Fu Dugongs The are dugong-like creatures with turtle-like shells native to the Alabasta coast. Though small, they are renowned their martial art skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a dugong must follow and aid the one who defeated them; this code extends to all prior 'disciples' of their master as well. During their escort of Nefertari Vivi, the Straw Hat Pirates encountered a pack of Kung-Fu Dugongs on the banks of the Sandora River (a serious sign, according to Vivi, that the river was being overcome by seawater). The entire pack was quickly tamed by Luffy, and tried to follow him through the desert, forcing Tony Tony Chopper to bribe them off with half the crew's provisions. They later reappeared when the crew (sans Luffy, then occupied with Crocodile) tried to re-cross the Sandora and were attacked by a Sandora Catfish; acting quickly, the dugongs beat it unconscious and used its body as a raft to tow their 'fellow disciples' across. Following the Alabasta Arc, they have made several more cameos, usually in closer proximity to human society. Several of them - apparently female - patronized the women's baths on Ukkari Hot-Spring Island. Another was seen inside Alubarna's royal palace, in the company of Igaram, Chaka, and Pell. They are classified as type "B" creatures, that is "Small Friendly". They first appeared in Chapter 161 and Episode 82 . In ONE PIECE 3D! Trap Coaster, Kung-Fu Dugongs are seen employed as Marine soldiers. They serve under Captain Trap.One Piece Anime '' — ONE PIECE 3D! Trap Coaster. In the anime-only Caesar Retrieval Arc, the leader of the Kung-Fu Dugongs from Alabasta returns to the story. Inspired by Luffy's speech about freedom, he decided to become a pirate himself and, after recruiting other animals in his crew, he managed to get stronger, learn how to utilize Busoshoku Haki, and enter the New World. There, he encountered Breed, who enslaved the Kung-Fu Dugong and his crew by using his ability. He first appears in Episode 626 and is voiced by Kazuya Nakai. Yasa Camel The is a camel that is used to carry people and supplies across the desert. The humps on their backs enable them to store several days worth of fat in their bodies. The only named camel in the series is Matsuge. Moving Crab The is a giant decapod crustacean found in the deserts of Alabasta. They are purely terrestrial, having no interest in entering bodies of water, and walk sideways like typical crabs (the articulation of their legs makes sideways gait more efficient). "Hasami" was the only moving crab shown, and helped the Straw Hat Pirates move from Rainbase to Alubarna. He seems to have a liking of dancer girls and women in general. They are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly". They first appeared in Chapter 176 and Episode 110. Sandora Catfish The is a massive carnivorous catfish who lives in the Sandora River. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was stopped by the Kung-Fu Dugongs. It first appeared in Chapter 180 and Episode 111. Sandora Lizard The is a giant purple lizard that hides underground in the Sandora Desert waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. They first appeared in Chapter 162 and Episode 97. Sea Cat Super Spot-Billed Duck A is a type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Alabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a leopard. Karoo is an example of this species. There's also a special squad with this species. They first appeared in Chapter 109 and Episode 65. Warusagi Birds are a crane like species that is found in Sandora Desert. They lay on the ground, pretending to be dead but when the travelers pass by, they steal their belongings. They are known as "thief birds". They are classified as type "D" creatures being "Small Savage". Waru means "bad" in Japanese, while sagi can mean either "heron" or "swindler". They first appeared in Chapter 162 and Episode 97. Luffy found a few of them, thinking they were dead and ordered Chopper to help them, before Vivi could warn them. However it was too late, as the bags they were carrying had been stolen. Desert Strawberry The is a poisonous spider, indigenous to the deserts of Alabasta, that strongly resembles a strawberry in appearance. It is a perennial danger in Alabasta, as starving desert travelers are known to mistake it for an actual strawberry and eat it, fatally poisoning themselves. This poison is relatively slow-acting, but nevertheless potent; it will spread from the victim's corpse a few hours after death, endangering anyone nearby. For this reason, suspected victims of the desert strawberry tend to be approached with extreme caution. Erimaki Runners are frilled lizards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. They appear to be facultative bipeds, much like the real life basilisk lizard, as a function of speed to charge across the desert- but it is unknown if they revert to quadrupeds when not running. Baroque Works used those kinds of animals. Comically in the manga, the one who wasn't carrying a message made a confused sound, as if indicating he was confused why he was running without a message. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly". They first appeared in Chapter 161 and Episode 96. Filler Animals Giant Scorpion Giant Scorpion is a scorpion of gigantic size that live in the Sandora Desert. It tried to attack Ace, but it was killed by Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. It appeared in Episode 98. Another scorpion appears in Episode 100. It hides in the sand and is provoked by Luffy. After it reveals itself, it tries to sting him, but it is defeated by him, Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper and is later cooked and eaten. Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as transportation in the Sandora Desert. Its most noticeable behavior is that it tries to imitate what it comes across, in this case, mirroring Ace's sidestep as the pirate tried to get around the lizard. In Ace's case he used the giant gecko as a mount. It appeared in Episode 98. Giant Bug Sandora Giant Bugs are giant bugs that lives in the Sandora Desert. The Sandora Desert Bandits use them to attack the Barbar Pirates. They use their legs to push a giant boulder and send it at full force to their enemies. Zoro and Sanji managed to stop the boulders by using their techniques. It appears to be based on real-life dung beetles. It appeared in Episode 98. Escar 's Escar.]] Escar is a type of sea snail that Rice Rice rides in when delivering products for the Den-Den Company. Its shell is large enough inside to house a tall man and a large amount of inventory, and it has a hatch door that Rice Rice uses to get in and out of the shell. He is somehow able to control it, but the Escar still exhibited emotion, as it shared Rice Rice's fear of the Straw Hat Pirates. It is unknown if it is a breed of Den Den Mushi or just a kind of snail. It appeared in Episode 132. References Site Navigation ru:Виды животных/Сага Алабасты fr:Animaux/Saga Alabasta it:Specie animali/Saga della Baroque Works ca:Espècies animals/Saga Banda Baroque Category:Animal Species Subpages